Klaus's Hallucinations
by jomo's wife
Summary: Elena's Hallucinations make Klaus experience his own one more time. He is tortured once more and ready to kill himself. Would Caroline be able to save him before it's to late? Also another one about what would happen if Caroline saw the hallucinations. Two small stories about pain and love!
1. Klaus

**That is a little one shot about what Klaus hallucinated. Elena's mental torture remind him of his own so he started hallucinated again and Caroline tries to save him before it's to late. I wanted to write this because my heart literally broke when i heard that he was suffering for so long. Elena couldn't handle it for a day. That he still has humanity is a miracle. So this is dedicated to one of the best TV characters, KLAUS. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

It was harder to sleep today.

Elena's hallucinations reminded me of that time.

The time i was the one suffering for them.

Just the thought of that period made me shiver.

52 years, 4 months and 9 days.

I could never forget them.

It was the only phase in my life where i actually felt time.

I couldn't find peace anywhere.

They hunted me in my dreams and it was even worse when i was awake.

I tried to get this thoughts out of my head.

I tried to sleep.

''Having trouble sleeping boy?'' i heard a voice a say.

I turned around immediately.

''Who is there?'' i said but couldn't see anyone.

Thank god it was my mind playing tricks.

''I'm right here.'' the voice said and this time when i turned i could spot him.

''Michael.'' i said in fear.

''You are not real.''

''Maybe but that makes it even more fun.''

'I didn't kill the hunter you bastard. You are not supposed to be here.''

''First you are the bastard Nicklaus and second i think 52 years damaged your brain enough. Now just the reminder of what you went through can bring us back.''

''You couldn't kill me and you can't kill me now.''

''That's a shame boy cause your existence is one that no one will miss not even your precious Rebekah. How is it you are here a billion years and you managed to have no one to cry for your loss. Must be that bastard blood. I love to pour it out of you.''

''It's your fault you made me like this. But i am not afraid now your words can't hurt me anymore.''

He took an stake and hit me in the stomach.

I screamed as the pain was spreading.

''But my actions can.'' he said and drove the stake near my heart.

I gathered all my strength and throw him at the wall on the other side of the room.

''Nicklaus'' said a woman voice

''Mother'' i said my voice breaking.

''It's me, son. It's me.''

''You came to kill me again?''

''I came here to set you free. I know you are tired. You lived to long. And you were always running.

Always hiding. Always trying to find a way to protect yourself. You didn't really line son. This wasn't a life. It was a torture worse than this. And why do you need to continue right now. For who are you living?''

''There is things worth living even if they are not people. I will not give them the satisfaction to watch me die. One day my siblings and i will be as we were.''

''You know that could never happen. Even love in the family stops sometimes.''

''You would know. You let Michael bit to the ground and i never heard a gentle word, i never received a gentle touch to south my pain. You would kiss them goodnight and you will pass my bed in fear Michael see that you cared from me. I was always alone.''

''No you weren't.'' said another voice.

My mother was gone and Tatia had taken her place.

''You had me for a while.''

''I never had you.'' i said and the old anger was boiling in me.

''I made you happy didn't i? I show you there was love that someone could care about you.''

''And then you showed me that was a lie. You went with Elijah.''

''It was your fault. I saw the real you. Everyone does after a while. He was a true man. You are not a man Nicklaus, you are a monster. How could could i love you went even your family couldn't. There is something wrong with you Nik, from the day you were born. End it and fro the sake of all of us, for your sake.''

''No, I've been through this before. Ir's your fault not mine. I didn't hurt any of you.''

But you hurt me. You killed me.'' said a voice i could never forget.

''Henrik.'' i said and fell to my knees.

Not him, i couldn't bare this pain again.

''Big brother, you killed me. I was counting on you, you should had protected me. It should heve been you who died not me. I haven't live at all. Why didn't you saved me? I trusted you, i loved you and you betrayed me. Now you live and i am nothing but dust. I deserved to live more than you.''

''What do you want me to do Henrik? I will do anything. I am so sorry. If i could changed it i would. I would take your place in a second.'' i said and tears fell from my eyes.

''Find a way to die but until then...'' he said and gave me the stake Michael had before.

I knew what he wanted.

I drove the stake through my heart.

I murmured that i was sorry before every strike.

It didn't kill me of course but that's what he wanted to feel pain.

When i woke up, I sliced the veins in my hand.

Blood, my blood was all around me, i was covered by it.

I continued inflicted pain in myself.

The stake had gone to my stomach, legs, everywhere i could.

I deserved it.

I shouldn't have let him die.

It was my responsibility.

''Our brother was always your weak spot wasn't it'' i looked up and saw Fin.

''Should i be jealous?'' i heard Kol say and saw him sitting in my chair with his legs in my desk.

I felt a pain in my back and understood that someone had staked me from behind.

''You are lucky, the more he cares about someone the more he hurts them.'' said Elijah and pulled the stake from my back.

They were all in front of me now.

''You left me in a box for 900 years and you didn't even mourn me. You took away from my only chance of happiness. You took me from Sage.''

''I cared i just didn't want to show it. I f i let myself feel the pain will consume me.''

''I don't believe you Nic, you had me in that box for 100 year and you want me to simply forgive you?'' said Kol

''You took everything from me. Tatia, Katherine, my family. You kept me away from all of them. You are not our brother anymore Nicklaus. You haven't be for a long time. Michael was right you were never part of this family. Never.'' said Elijah looking into my eyes.

''STOP it. Shut the fuck up. Be GONE all of you. LEAVE ME ALONE.'' i screamed

And they were gone.

No one was here.

I felt weak from the loss of blood.

I had to feed, i had to kill.

It was the only thing that could numb the pain.

The only thing that turned off my feelings.

I run outside covered in blood.

I didn't care who saw me.

I hide in a dark alley waiting for someone to get out of the grill so i could satisfy my hunger.

''You always did that Nik.'' i heard her say.

Oh, no it wasn't over.

''You always killed in an attempt to block the hallucinations. Sometimes it worked.''

''Go ahead and say that you hate me sister. I am used to it anyway.''

''But i love you Nick'' she said and placed a hand in my cheek.

''You are my brother and i would do anything for you. That's why i say this even though it hurts me.

You have to let go Nick. I'll be better off without you. I know you try but in the end you only cause me pain. You hurt me all the time. I know it hurts you too when you do it but you don't stop. I loose others people love because i stay by you side. I could have find true love bu now, i could have friends, i could be with Kol, Fin, Elijah, i could have my family. You are standing in the way Nick. Please set me free!''

''I...I never meant it to b this way.'' i said as i saw to men and a woman get out of the bar.

''I know. Kill them Nick. That's what you are good at.. And then kill the person that should really die. YOU.'' she said and dissappeared in the thin air.

I didn't waist anytime.

I compelled them to be quiet and stay were they were.

I had drained the first one in a second.

I was drinking from the second man when i heard another voice.

''That's what you want me to love?'' Caroline said

Her voice was angelic, just looking at her made me felt weak.

She was casting light to the darkest depths of my soul just by standing there.

''Why did i see you?'' i asked her

''Probably because you care for me.''

''I don't you are just a fascination, nothing more.''

''Well me being here says otherwise. I ask you again is this what you want me to love? A monster?''

''No, you deserve better then me. No one can love me, no one should love me.''

''And why is that?'' she asked looking serious

''Because i don't deserve love, i don't deserve happiness. I am beast. Always was, always will be. I can change that no matter how hard i try.'' i said and snapped the man's head.

''That's the spirit. Was it so hard? You finally admitted it. You finally see yourself as you truly are. But you can't stay away from me. You have tried but you always crave for more, for my light, my touch. It's like i am your addiction. So how can you save me from you?'' she said smiling

''I'll kill myself, i 'll find the stake and drove it through my heart.'' i said

''You can't do that. Klaus come back. Klaus listen to me. I ma right here.''

I looked at her.

It was Caroline again but she was dressed differently.

''I am not a hallucination.'' she said and moved closer.

''But you told me to kill myself.'' i said confused

''That's who you were seeing now. You saw me. But that wasn't me. It was a hallucination Klaus, the real me is right here.''

''How do you know i see them.''

''Don't you remembered. You hybrids heard you scream. You were talking like someone was there. Stefan tried to help you but you screamed to leave you alone and then you run. We are all looking for you since then.'' she said and was on her knees too, standing just opposite from me in the ground.

''Why would you look from me? Why would you care?''

''Because you said you were going to kill yourself.''

''That's what you all wish. And you will be safe from me, i won't come near you, i won't destroy like everything else in my life.''

''Have you lost your mind Klaus. Don't you remember? If you die, I die. Do you want be to die Klaus. You said there was a whole world out there waiting for me. You said you'll saw me. You promised.''

''I... I can't think right now.'' i said i didn't want her to die but i had to.

''Then just feel'' she said and put her hands in both sides of my face and rested her forehead in mine.

''This is real.'' she remarked and i felt calm, safe.

My breathing slowed and was following the rhythm of hers.

I felt warm were she touched me.

I felt her breath on my skin.

I was ready to come back when they hit me.

It was all of them.

My family, Tatia, her.

They were all screaming in my head, reminding me the reason i have to die.

Only one word was repeated in my mnd.

Death.

My death.

'AAAAAA'' I screamed and tried to pull away.

''No'' she said and did something no one could foresee.

She kissed me.

She crushed her lips on mine in a last attempt to bring me back.

The moment our lips touched every voice stopped.

Everything stopped the only thing i could feel was her.

Her taste as her tongue was dancing with mine.

Her hands were were in my hair pulling me closer, pulling me back to reality, bringing me back home.

I kissed her back fiercely, my hands exploring her face.

That was what i needed to stop them.

Not killings, her.

Her touch, her kiss, her words.

She was the thing i would leave for.

She was h e3ilewsh to my sins.

The beauty to my beast.

I was less a monster around her.

She pulled away and i let her.

''Are you ok? Are you back?'' she asked worried

''That kiss could bring back even the dead love'' i said and smirked

''I told you, you were a glorious kisser.''

''Oh, for heavens sake, you are back. I already want to punch you again.''

''Of course i am back. You still own me. We haven't had hot vampire-hybryd sex yet.''

''And will never have. I only kissed so i could save everyone.''

'I know, sweetheart.''

''I have to go.'' she said and was ready to leave.

''Wait.'' i said and came in front of her.

I clapsed one strand of her hair an put it behind her ear.

''Thanks, i was really lost out here.'' I said, kissed her cheek and run before she could react.

My torture was over and i knew what to do if i went through it again.

I just had to think of her.

**That's it. I hope you liked it and loved Klaus even more cause after hearing what he gone through for 52 years i did (if that's even possible). I hope Klaroline happens soon because Klaus need live in his life. He deserves it. Please review. Can't wait to hear your opinion and love for Klaus!**


	2. Caroline

**So this is basically what would have happened if Caroline had killed the hunter and she was the one having hallucinations. Like the one about Klaus, a kiss is always a good solution cause love is stronger than any curse. For my favorite female character Caroline.**

**Enjoy and review!**

I couldn't sleep.

I had try all i could but i couldn't get the image of the hunter's dead body out of my mind.

I knew i had to kill him to protect everyone but taking any life was repulsive to me.

It made my old self rise to the surface.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower hoping it would help me clear my mind.

I was looking at the mirror when i saw him.

For a moment i though i saw a glimpse of my father's in the mirror.

Probably i was still in shock.

''You are not in shock sweetheart. I am here.'' he said

I run outside and saw my dad sitting on my bed.

''Daddy. You are really here? How? Are you a ghost?'' i said and hugged him.

He was back.

''I'm not a ghost. I'm here because you killed the hunter.'' he said coldly.

I backed away.

''What?'' i asked as my happiness was drifting away.

''You became a monster again Care. You disappoint me.''

''No daddy i didn't want to, i had to. I did it to protect everyone.'' i said

''No you did it to protect vampires, to save monsters who will kill innocent people.'' he said and took a step closer tome.

''I'm sorry dad, don't hate me please.'' i said almost crying.

'' I tried and you betrayed my trust. You know i let myself die you should do the same. Sace this world from you.'' he said grabbing my hands.

''But i don't want to die. Not yet.''

''And then you wonder why i choose to die than spent an eternity with you! You are what i always though an abomination'' he said and throw me to the wall.

I got up ready to run when Katherine blocked my way.

''Going somewhere?'' she said smiling.

''What's happening to me? Why do i see you too.'' i said desperate.

''Oh, right you are not very bright. We are hallucinations. It's the prize you pay if you kill a hunter. You better get used to us. We would stay a long time.''

''What is it you want?'' i said

I had to find a way to stop this before i lose my mind.

''What i always want with you. To threaten you, use you, terrorize you. You are an easy pray. Hiding behind that pretty face, pretending to be happy when we both know that you are full of insecurities.'' she said and laughed.

''I'm not like that anymore. I changed.'' i said raising my voice.

''No you didn't because that is your true self. That annoying, stupid, bitchy, little girl. You can try but that is what you always be and everyone know it. That's why no one takes you seriously, that's why no one really love you.''

''Shut up. Shut UP!'' i screamed

''What is going on Caroline?'' said my mother as she entered the room.

Katherine was nowhere to be found.

''Nothing. I'm sorry to wake you.'' i said and tried to calm down.

''That's a shame. I hoped that you would have killed yourself already.''

''Oh, no you are one of them too.''

I couldn't handle this for much longer.

''Why won't you sent me free of dealing with you, of having the shame to live with a monster under my roof.''

''You are not real. My mother loves me.'' i remarked.

''Yes that;s why i choose work over you. I do it to spent as little time as possibly near you. You are the reason my life is destroyed. The reason your father left, the reason i got stuck with you.''

''But i am better now. Aren't i?''

''Hardly you killed a man again today when will you understand that the one that has to die is you.'' she said and disappeared.

''She is right you know.'' said Bonnie

''Yes she is.'' remarked Elena

My breathing got rapid.

My nails had scratched my palms.

''You know how many times i had thought of killing you. You know i hate vampires more than anything and i will have Elena. What do i need you?'' said Bonnie looking me in the eyes.

''Yes Care why stay. Like you said you are no one's first choice. I am. Everyone will ran to my rescue. I n the other hand i cannot think of one person who will willingly risk his life for you. And you know why? Because you are not worth it, no one is gonna miss you.'' she said almost shouting.

''Let the expert talk girls.'' Damon said and they vanished into thin air.

''Here's the deal barbie except from being stupid, shallow and useless, you are now a murderer too. Come on you wanted to die. Don't back down now! Or i should compel you again. No one seemed to mind. I mean did even one asked you if you were okay with me being around? I abused you, made you have sex with me, erased your memories, fed from you. You will think your so called friend will care about that. But they don't because even i worth more than you.'' he said and bite me again

I screamed and tried to push him away.

I felt weak from the loss of blood.

When he pulled away it was Tyler.

''It will never end right? It will never stop.'' i said and i felt tears in my eyes.

''No it won't'' i heard Mat say.

''Only if you kill yourself will you get rid of us.''

''She won't do it! She is stupid. She thought i loved her but there wasn't a minute that i didn't think of Elena. We only dated so i could get over her. If She was available i would have left you in a second. Even as a vampire Elena worth a thousand time more than you. She hasn't killed anyone. She is pure the same time you are a sinner. You enjoyed his death. I am sure you are happy you got an opportunity to feed, to taste blood from the source again.'' said Mat.

''Tyler loves me. He loves me. Don't you? Please.'' i begged.

He was my lost hope.

''I do.'' he said and i felt relief.

''You are good until i found the one. Until i found the one i would spent eternity with. Oh, come you don't expect me to be stuck with you forever? I mean the sex is great but that's it. That's what we are. I want someone with much more than a pretty face.''

I couldn't hold my tears and sobs now.

''It's a lie, it's a lie'' a kept repeating but it didn't work i believed every word.

''It's time now.'' Connor said and handed a stake to me.

I took it hesitantly.

''Are you ready?'' he said

I was.

''Yes, i knew all along that no one in this world loved me. I was always alone. I want it to stop. I want to numb the pain. I want a new start.'' i said pointing the stake to mu heart.

All was going to be over too. I was going to find peace.

My gaze fell to the drawing in my nightstand.

Klaus's drawing.

I smiled at the thought of him.

He was a fool.

He saw in me a person that didn't exist.

I was not beautiful, Elena was.

I was not strong, i was weak, useless and afraid.

And i was definitely not full of light.

I was vampire, i was darkness.

I had killed and i would kill again.

No one deserved to die so i could live.

''I am a monster and i deserve to die.'' i said aloud and i was ready to end this when someone throw me to the bed and hold my hands above my head.

The stake fell from my hands to the floor.

Someone was on top of me as i was laying on the bed trapped.

I couldn't move my hands and my legs were trapped between his.

It was Klaus.

Klaus had stopped me.

''Don't you dare do it'' he hissed.

He was angry.

''Get off me.'' i screamed

''No way in hell, love.'' he said looking at me.

''I came back from my trip and learned that you of all people have killed the hunter. So i run.''

''How did you know?'' i asked

''That's a long story. But let's just say that i had killed the originals hunters so now about the hallucination and how much you wish to die now. But i won't let you. We will stay like this forever if we need to.'' he answered.

''If you know then you must understand. Please let me go. You can stay like this forever.'' i said trying to escape.

''You underestimate me. And don't worry i had informed your friends they are all looking for a way out.''

I laughed.

''You think they care? I am not Elena, they won't find anything. They are not looking hard enough. I don't matter.''

''That's right why would they care for you?'' said Connor.

I turned to look at him and nob.

''NO, don't look at them. Focus on me. Don't listen to them. I am here. I am real.'' he said and his face seemed like he was in pain.

''How could they not care for you Caroline? How could anyone don't? You are worth so much more than you think. How many people smile every morning even when all they feel in pain? How many people stay with the friends through everything even when their life is in danger, even if they die protecting them? How many do that and ask nothing in return?'' he said

''I will tell you who does all this things. You, you are stubborn, brave, clever and so beautiful. You want to put a smile on everyone's face. You are a light that i can't help but follow even if it leads me to distraction. Don't give up now.''

I was speechless. His words, his tone made my soul shiver. That's how he saw me. That's how i wanted to be.

But the voices in my head started again.

''Make them stop, please make them STOP.'' i screamed.

And he kissed me.

As Klaus brushes his lips gently to mine, a flush of warmth filters through my senses.

Closing my eyes, I savor the wistful sweetness of his lips while my heart beats ponderously in my chest.

Everything is gone the only things the remains is him.

His lips against mine.

He pulls away for a moment and the voices are back!

''Don't stop'' i said and ha captured my lips once more.

We continued kissing almost until morning, never stopping.

If he was not touching me even for a second the voices would start again.

I needed him so much.

So we just kissed and even when the voices stopped in the morning, they had probably broke the curse, we couldn't stop.

We were trapped.

And i knew this was only the beginning.

It was the first start i needed.

**I hope you all liked it! I love them so much individually so i think they are epic together. Klaroline is endgame! Please review i would like to hear you opinions!**


End file.
